(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a grill and cage for an electric oven, and more particularly to one adapted to the oven with a turning grill/cage driven by a motor.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Whereas the prior art of a grill/cage of an electric oven, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,076,453, 6,142,064, 6,173,645, 6,240,838, 6,250,214 and 6,253,665, is essentially composed of a grill including two pans and one or two insertion rod. Said pans are combined with the insertion rod with a turning shaft provided to the outer side of the pan or at both ends of said insertion rod to turn around inside the oven. When in use, food is pierced through with the insertion rod before combining the pans and the insertion rod. However, they share the same defective that the food is not secured enough by the insertion rod, thus a consistent rotation is prevented. An even greater flaw is that if a cage is used, the grill must be inserted into the cage for use. Usually, more than one type of food is prepared, the operation of the cage and grill becomes not so convenient. In addition, the cage is not fixed in relation to the grill, resulting in insufficient strength of the cage and the grill as a whole, the rotation is vulnerable to be deflected. Lateral sliding of the cage also creates unnecessary noise. The absence of a partition in the case makes the food of smaller size receives uneven heats or gets overdone.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a grill and cage structure for an electric oven. A gear is fixed to one side of the grill or cage and a turning shaft is each fixed to the outer side of the gear and that of the other side on the grill or the cage. Said turning shafts are inserted inside the oven and said grill comprises two turntables. An insertion rod is provided to the center of one turntable and a corresponding insertion hole is provided in the center of the other turntable. A wing bolt is connected to the outer side of the other turntable to secure both turntables in position when incorporated with the insertion rod placed into the insertion hole. Furthermore, a partition is provided inside the cage protruding toward the center of the cage to eliminate restriction to the variety of the food when the oven is in use.